Harry Potter with the Souls
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: when Harry's uncle has come up with a plan to kill the young nine year old he barley survives only threw the help of one old man along side his many Ghost's 'Robert Samuel Matthew Schmidt' who brings the child back from death though there now are some change's Soul characters from Elhini Prime
1. PreChapter

**PreChapter: Harry's new start**

Harry James Potter was having a weird day first of the nine years old had been taken to the bank with his Uncle that has never happened before but strangely Harry wasn't glad that he finally got out of his horrid cupboard under the stairs or doing all the choir's around the house because his Uncle had that grin on his face that usually meant something bad was going to happened that along with the whispering of "I know I heard of that package coming in here" left Harry scared enough so it would be of no surprise when Harry panicked several hours later when he couldn't find his Uncle Vernon and it didn't help when the little nine year old started hearing screaming before a blast exploded outward sending the small child threw a window and down a side alley bleeding from the explosion along with all the glass that went through him when the small boy flew through the window on the second floor the last thing Harry heard was a soft voice moving toward him "don't worry kid I'll help you uncle Robby help me get this kid in if we don't help him now he is going to die" the unown redhead said before Harry went unconscious

else where Albus Dumbledore had been checking the usel grade, reports and all sorts of stuff at his desk from being headmaster for a school among other things when McGonnical came in like uselul ever since the headmaster had left Harry potter had the Dursly's door step she had officially taken over the little trinket that Dumbledore had set up to watch Harry with it was a small steel chess piece set as the king when it changed color's it showed how Harry was doing at the Dursley's Dumbledore kept it in his desk first drew so when he saw her coming he reached down into said drew and pulled out the Trinket not even looking at it expecting it to still be the natural color of steel so when Professor McGonnical gasped out loud the headmaster almost broke his neck when he spun to check the piece only to go white when the trinket was blood red meaning only one thing "he he's dead the poor boy's dead how but this has to be broken right Albus RIGHT" Minerva screamed at the Headmaster "no it can't I refixed it this morning" Dumbledore said hanging his head Minerva could see that he was shaking and couldn't help it her self and together they cried through out the day over the loss of 'the boy who lived'

the next thing Harry knew was waking up to moon light filtering in through a near by window and a staticy voice that said only one thing **"Hello there mate's w-welcome to Pirates cove and** your new family little matey" before going back to sleep

{okay I know some of these word's are misspelled but I can't find the correct word so you'll just have to go with it and I do not own any of the character's most belong to JKR while other's that you well meet in the next chapter are from Soul by Elhini Prime and I hope you like what I did here} Ghost the Fox


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: He lives well most of him**

it was two year's later during most of the wizarding world's moping over the death of 'the boy who lived' Harry Potter by a suicide bank robbery that one Minerva McGonagall got the shock of her life while watching the magic quill fill out this year's student letter's only to find the one that it was currently writing to be for one Harry James (Potter) Schmidt at a house that seemed to be near the bank that Harry had supposedly died at with the letter now in her possession the Witch instantly raced to the headmaster's quarters were ever since he first saw the red chess piece and when any one had tried to get him out of his room he had sent spells at even Fawkes was left out of the room and only the house elves were able to get in to give him food in his solitary state so when McGonagall had burst into his room Dumbledore was ready to spell her to the front of Hogwarts in his anger in himself only to be stopped with "Harry Potter's alive" McGonnigal almost screeched tossing the shocked Headmaster the invitation letter "but how the chess piece" Dumbledore said rushing for his desk and pulling out said piece only to find it seeming to be mixed color's of Steel and Red causing McGonnigal to stop celebrating and if later asked if she had whooped like a little girl she would denied it with a closer look at the chest piece it showed that it's right arm and leg along with it's eye and some of the bottom of it's mouth seemed to be red "what does that mean Albus" Minerva asked watching as the headmaster hung his head "red usually means that his dead so if only part of him are dead that would explain why the piece was red before Harry had died but only for a minute or more before he was brought back we are going to go check on him" Dumbledore said walking around getting some trinket's to change to a portkey "what why" McGonagall asked "the red mean's pieces are missing from him so he can't travel by himself" Dumbledore said before clapping a old trophy into both of there hands and teleporting out to Harry Schmidt

when they came out of the portkey they found themselves in front of a old building that looked like it used to be a restaurant of some kind but had been remodeled for a house causing both Wizard and Witch to look at each other 'who live's in a run down Restaurant' they thought walking up to the door to knock so they were surprised when a redhead adult with Amber eyes opened the door "well hello there I'm Robby Schmidt how can I help you" Robby said wiping his hands on a old oil stained rag "uh we are here to talk to Harry potter" Dumbledore said not expecting to find a mechanic in a place like this "oh so you two must be the wizard's coming to pick him up for school" Robby said smirking when he turned away from them and into the building leaving two gawking Wizard's "hm we thought you were a Muggle Mr. Schmidt" Minerva said about to follow him in "what's a muggle, if you mean do I have any magic then no" Robby voice said inside the building making Dumbledore and Minerva look at each other 'then how does he know about us' they thought before going into the house with one look around the wizard and witch could see that this place was a mess there were mechanical parts everywhere a wire here, a costume there ton's of stuff "yeah sorry about the mess I didn't know you would be coming today" Robby said from where he was seating at a table with what looked like the biggest pile of metal was well what they thought was metal that is till Mcgonagall gasp upon spotting the White fox head "what is this" Minerva said looking more closely at the Fox "oh this is one of my dad's old friends you could say I've been trying to repair them but Mangle here is causing me the most trouble" Robby said patting the vixen on the head "but what is it" Minerva said "she not it" Robby said glaring into the Professor's eyes making her step back 'those eye's look like they've seen a lot of bad things' Minerva thought "and to answer your question SHE is a animatronic fox that was built for this place to watch out for the little kids heh but you know kids they like to take things apart" Robby said scratching the back of his neck while also noticing Dumbledore watching the Vixen that is till they heard some music start up "oh no they better not they know me and Mangle are going to watch the show" Robby said quickly getting up and fliping a switch on Mangle's head "hey Mangle wake up there starting with out us" Robby said shaking the Vixen's head while also making the other two human's in the room wonder how the pile of scrape was going to get to the music **"what there starting with out us, ooh those guy's are going to get it"** Mangle said causing Dumbledore and Minerva to jump at the voice only for them to almost pull out there wand's when Mangle jumped onto the rafter's and walked spider like into a near by vent so foucused were the two teacher's that Robby had to yell at them to "come on" when he got to the door way to the Right of the stage so with the two teacher's they walked toward what if the sign's that were still up was any clue was the gaurd room "who's making that music" Minerva said with a shiver down her spine when she heard some of the lyrics something about being Mangled "oh that would be the guy's one of reach you came here to meet" Robby said "oh that reminded me how do you know about the Wizarding world Mr. Schmidt" Dumbledore asked with a trinkle in his eyes "oh that would be easy my mother seemed to have some way to tell piece's of the future or what is right now going on and I kinda gained the ability" Robby said pointing at a near by picture it showed a small eleven year old child with wand in hand pointing it out to the viewer but what they found weired about the pictuer was that it only showed his left side not even his right eye showed in the picture but any wizard could guess who this was by the Potter hair as well as the green eye's "Harry Potter" Dumbledore said looking at the picture "yeah I drew that a week ago but a drew this one yesterday" Robbie siad pointing at another picture that shocked the two proffesser's it showed them at the door with there wand's out with a fearful look's in there eye's "well I might just try to convence Albus to hire you for a Devination Proffeser" Minerva said "um okey but I would have to take all this metal work with me and I doudt you would wount that" Robby said smirking when he saw her dissiproveing look at her suronding's

when the three people got to the door's leading to the main office Dumbledore and Minerva was shocked by what they saw there was seven children all at about eleven surrounded by animatronics some turned of others on there was a plastic Bear with a top hat that was nodding along to the music beside a blue bunny that seemed to be tapping his foot to the music then there was a plastic yellow chicken with a 'let's Party' bep on seating on the ground beside a little boy Animatronic that was holding a balloon and had a lot of teeth then there was Mangle who was above the band and dancers watching from above while the deactivated one's looked like Nightmare versions of the plastic one's except there was two that was different both were Gold in color and they were the only nightmare version that seemed to be on one was a Gold bear with sharp teeth while the other seemed to be a decomposed Gold Bunny that was half hiding a puppet Animatronic that was off behind his back then there was the band the Guitar player who was short black haired kid with crimson eye´s and a purple hoodie on with the hood up, then there was the signer who was a tall stocky boy with dark blue eye´s and dark brown hair wearing a brown hoodie with the hood up, finally there was the pianist who was a small slightly chubby girl with blond hair and violet eye´s with a yellow hoodie covered in backing powder, then the two wizard´s took a look at the dancer´s the first group was a tall redhead with a scar over his right eyebrow with a red hoodie that was covering most of his red hair the wizard´s instantly guessed this was Mr. Schmidt´s son {oh this is going to bite them back later} who was dancing with a small thin girl with blond hair and silver eye´s although both witch and wizard why there was tear´stains down her face before they got distracted by the final dancer´s the girl was a brown haired girl with caring amber eyes and was wearing a gold hoodie, the two thought that this most be Robert´s daughter {run wizards run for your lives uh I make myself laugh} then there was her partner that took there breath away it was Harry with kind Green eye´s and ruffled potter hair strangely though was the fact that his hoodie seemed to be more baggy then the other´s and the Witch and wizard could only see his left side ¨now I have to warn you two Harry was very much injured from the explosion at the bank lucky he happened to land near me and my uncle were we quickly brought him here he had to have emergancy surgiory luckly I was a surtified doctor/Mechanic but some of him was huh destroyed in the blast¨ Robby said sephesly causing the two magic user´s to look at him ¨ you´l just have to see for your self, Hey guy´s look´s like we were right Harry is a wizard¨ Robby yelled to the group so when all the kid´s and animatronics looked at the wizard´s they got there first full on glimbs of Harry Potter and Minerva gasped his right eye had been replaced with one like the nightmare animatronic´s but it was glowing green and if the bolkingness of his right arm and leg was any thing to go by so was the rest instantly Dumbledore´s sparkiling eye´s went out

{hah all hail the half Anematronic Harry I hope you like this oh and the Soul group had stayed after nightmare was difeated in this version there living in the first location FNAF 2 map} Ghost the Fox


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: wire's and Wizard's**

when the group set down for lunch Dumbledore couldn't help but stare at the boy he had come to meet, only to find him like this although Dumbledore was both worried about the boy in this state and wondering how is the technology not exploding or something from his magic actually why aren't the other machine´s here heck that Mangled toy as he found out the plastic version´s were called shouldn´t have worked around the headmaster or Professor McGonagall in fact Albus was surprised the machine's didn't explode from the magic pressure in the room the next thing he wondered about his how he could sense magic in all the ´humans´ in the room there was only a small trace in the adult man who Dumbledore had noticed had started to get grey hair´s but the most highest amount of magic (other than his own) was from Harry and the blond silver eyed girl in fact Dumbledore could have sworn that the girl was actually leaking magic into the other kid's and animatronics but that was impossible, Professor Mcgonagall was a little creeped out mostly by the fact that Harry seemed to be talking to the girl in the Gold Hoodie while his robotic eye was watching her it just plainly gave the witch some creeps, with Harry he was silently laughing in his head as he noticed the professor shiver he knew that she was a good person mostly seeing as most of her magic was glowing white good thing his robotic eye let him see magic more clearly then when Harry looked at the older Wizard he could see the gears turning in the headmaster's head when he looked at his metal appendages 'most likely wondering how I haven't blown this up yet' Harry thought 'yep that's it he's also wondering how to move forward in the conversacion' Gold thought to him "well then first thing's first why do you two think I'm a Wizard" Harry said breaking the silence "oh you have actually been in are books for are wizard's school Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore said "hmm okay prove to me that I'm a wizard" Harry said leaning forward "okay have you ever done something when you were angered or stressed" Dumbledore said 'like the time I on accident turned Foxy and in in since Robby blue, or when mandy on accident dropped the pizza she made and it just floated to me, or that one when I was almost caught by the guy's but some how none of them were able to enter the office' Harry thought smirking "yeah strange thing's have happened around those point's" Harry agreed electing a smile to appear on the old wizard's face "now then when are we going to this Hogwarts place" Harry asked knowing that the rest wanted to come to "what do you mean Harry" Minerva asked "simple he mean's him and the other eleven year old's hear all have some form of magic" Dumbledore answered "well then let's introduce are selves then" Gramb's(Robbie) said "okay I'm Robby Schemot" Robby said "and I'm Mikaly call me Mike Schemot" Mike said "so you two must be Mr. Schemot's kids corriect" Minerva said looking at both children while also noting the eyebrow scar on both what happened next was complete silence not even the anematronics made a sound "did I say somthing wrong" Minerva asked hoping that the brother and sister would stop glaring at her like that "well then uh I'm Sam Wyatt" Sam said "I'm Amanda but call me Mandy Harper" Mandy said bringing out the cake to cool while also poping Sam for trying to get at the cake "and I'm her brother Matt Harper" Matt said in his useral deep voice "and I'm Emily Fitzgerald" Emily said bowing to the Proffesor's "MO don't touch Mrs. Mcgonagall's wand she need's that to teach" Matt all of a sodden said causing Minerva to look down at her wand to see a mini demon bear with his claw almost inchs away from her wand **"huh yes dady"** Mo said hanging his head and walking back to Matt causing both Minerva and Dumbledore's eyebrow's to go up "yeh all of the little bear cub's call me that can't get them to stop" Matt said looking down at the solking demon cub who had climbed into his lap "wait there's more then one" Minerva asked looking around and spoting two other's who were hanging over the light's near inch's away from the cake "Oh I don't think that cake is for you two" Minerva said pulling out her wand and causing Larry and Curly to float down onto Matt's lap now all three were solking and was being told of by Mandy for trying to steal Harry's cake all while every one else was laughing, no one noticeing Mo smirking when Harry gave him a piece of candy behind his back "so what do we do know for the school" Robby asked "well first of you well have to get your equipment for school Proffessor Mcgonagall well handle that so for now goodbye" Dumbledore said before he poped away and maybe left some lemon drop's for the three little bear's

Minerva expected them to be surprised by Dumbledore seeming to teleport well she got a surprise when both Sam and Mike teleported to there separate room's then Robby dashed of for his at high speed while amanda just walked back to her kitchen to get supper ready and make sure the three stooge's didn't get to Harry's cake, while Matt, Gramp's (as Harry called [little Robby]), and Harry looked over what they would need "what how Apparition is a very hard ability to master and already two children have the ability what next the ability to control shadow's" Minerva asked jokingly only to see a shadow arm holding out a cup of water for her from Matt "oh well then" Minerva said looking at the cup and back to Matt "this is going to be a weird day isn't it" Minerva asked "yep" several voice's said all over the place causing Minerva to slump in her seat

it was several hour's later that the group even left the house with Harry wearing Sunglasses to cover his optic eye and several more hour's for the group to get to diagon Ally were the family found out about Harry's fortune which he gladly shawed with his family then after going to all the store's and getting there wand's (harry got the same as in the book while the Soul group got mixed one's that all had ectoplasma center's) then it was several hour's later that they got back home and it was almost twelve "well Professor it was nice meeting you and I hope you and the kid's have a good year at Hogwarts" Gramps said shaking Mcgonigal's hand then waved goodbye when she pulled out a old shoe and used it as a portkey "well that family was pleasant even if they were on the weird side I mean who get's extra sized Trunk's it's not like there going to bring a animatronic here" Minerva said going to her room's in the castle only to as soon as she landed in bed and half asleep to jolt up and proclaim "OH LORD THERE GOING TO BRING A ANIMATRONIC HERE" Before going into unconsciousness and completely forgetting about checking there Trunk's on school day

{I hope you guy's liked this next one well have Harry playing the Soul's nightly game please review also I have to ask if Harry was a animatronic what would he be please review this} Ghost the Fox


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: what goes bumb in the night**

Robby Schemdt was doing the usual thing he did at night he was playing a round of hide and seek tag with his family 'it's lucky I got the old location back up and running' Robby thought while looking down the hall for any one of his family he was just about to pull up the monitor when he saw something by the corner of his eye it was on the left hand end of the hall one eye leaning over the door way only showing the left eye that was only a single green dot "oh no you don't Harry you wont be catching me today" Robby said before flashing his flash light down the hall causing the green optic to run away Robby was about to go back and check the cameras when he heard it the song for going around the rose berry bush was playing "oh you sneaky little wolf" Robby said before Emily as the Marinate came flying down the hall way and tackle hugged him meaning that she won 'this round' Robby thought "no fair you two always double team me Harry distracting me while you make the music box go down faster" Robby pouted "sesh and your subbosed to be at least thirty and your acting like your sixteen still" Mike said walking in and helping up her son of the ground "true but you are actually older then me and just changed your age so Harry wouldn't be alone" little Robby {oh okay this is getting annoying hey any one got a idea what I could call the still alive Robby because if both of them are in the same room I won't know what to call them}

it was the next day that the family left for the train to Hogwarts but it was at the train statin that they found there first problem "where the heck is the platform" Sam yelled looking back and forth between platform nine and ten "I don't know Sam but could you please not yell" Mandy said rubbing her ear "well maybe some one well come by and know where it is" Emily said looking around "oh it get's crowded every year with muggle's come on this way this way platform nine and 3/4's this way" a red head mother said to her children that were behind her "darn I owe you five buck's" Robby said handing Emily the money "of course you do" Mike said shaking her head while watching Harry walk up to the family "huh hello do you guy's mind helping us onto the platform" Harry said 'good thing I'm wearing my sunglasses' Harry thought while making his right sleeve cover his hand not wanting the metal to catch the light "oh don't worry it's Ron's first time to all you kid's have to do is walk through the barrier between nine and ten" the Women said causing Sam to look down from examining the sign's "wait so we have to walk through a wall well this should be hard for you Robby" Sam said teasingly only getting a smack from Mandy and a chuckle from Robby before the gang went running threw the barrier some how getting all of them through at the same time "well now that's impressive" Molly Weasley said wondering how all of them got threw at once "and where were there parent's" Molly asked looking around for a adult before going threw the barrier herself

while back with the gang they had just found the red steam engine "holly molly that is one awesome train" Sam said tilting up his glasses **"you can say that again"** Gold said making the other spirit's jump "shesh Gold don't surprise us like that" Robby said staring into the slightly darker gold eye's "yeah and can't you give me more of a warning" Mike said taking back control "okay wait Gold can't you find a way to talk without possessing Mike" Harry asked **"well I could use the text box"** Gold said before a box poped up on all of the gang's right top corner of there eye's "how does that work" Matt asked

:"I don't know but it's useful": Gold

:"did you break the fourth wall": Harry

:"no that's Ghost": Gold

:"hey but that is true": Ghost {ignore all this from Harry just wanted to pock fun}

:"okay let's get on the train": Emily

and with that the group went into the train to find a compartment trying not to watch the comment's over who is better Foxy or Bonnie

they then found a compartment and was putting up there luggage when the red head twin's came by and told them there name's (Fred,George) and asked if they needed any help with putting up there stuff only for them to notice Harry's scar and find out that he was the 'Harry Potter' "Schmdit" Harry yelled when the twin's had to go back to there mother when she called them "hey I kind of like them they know how to push people's button's" Robby said laughing at Harry's red face "well at least my nose doesn't sing" Harry shot back making Robby quickly hide his nose while the other occupant's of the room instantly looked up "wait Robby our nose make's a noise too" Matt said getting up "huh nope nope don't know what the lad is" before Robby could finish Harry quickly rushed forward and pushed his nose _"yo ho yo ho ah Pirate's life for me"_ came from the nose making all the 'people' stare then bust out laughing "oh fox beard that that was great" Sam said before going silent when Harry pushed his nose causing it to Honk "wait his too does that mean that we all have deffrent sound's in are nose" Mike asked before poking Mandy's nose only to jump back when a growl came from it "what the heck" Sam asked staring "I think that was supposed to go to you two" Mandy said pointing at Mike and Matt "no kidding" Harry said staring before poking Emily's nose _"all around the Moe berry bush the monkey chased the weasel the monkey thought it was all in good fun and pop goes the weasel"_ came out making all of them shiver "okay no one ever poke Emily's nose" Harry said getting nod's from everyone else quickly after that they started trying to figure out what the other animatronics nose noise was "I think Spring's would be like Sam's but it might be different" Emily was saying before a short (for the rest of his family) boy came in with red hair "oh hey your Ron right" Robby asked holding out his left hand "oh yeh how did you know" Ron asked "your mom called you that before we went through the barrier" Robby explained "oh okay I guess so do you guy's mind if I join you everyone else is full" Ron asked "sure I think you can squeeze in" Harry said and with that Ron was included into the group although he didn't know what they were talking about at first but he did understand when Robby had switched the conversation to pranks and quickly pointed the group to his Brother's Fred and George then the conversation went into Harry's popularity then straight to Quidich although that didn't last long till a white haired boy Harry had the displeased have meet at the Robe store so when he called his family member's mudbloods it came as no surprise when Harry punched him in the face with his right hand although what did come as a surprise to Draco as the kid's name was and his lack's along with Ron was when Draco made a slight dent in the wall outside the door causing said boy to run for the hills or better yet to his compartment then when Harry had calmed down a fuzzy haired girl came around and what she said caused many to lift there head's "have any of you seen a toad Neville here lost his" the girl said pointing at the shy boy behind her "no sorry we haven't seen a toad though I wish that you would find him" Emily said before realizing what she said "oh ooh" Emily said right before a toad fell right on top of Neville's head "Trevor" Neville said picking up the toad "darn it I have to stop using that word" Emily said staring at the toad "what you mean Wish" the girl asked "yes when ever I say it what ever I wish for seems to happen but it has unexpected problems, luckily it seems this one does not" Emily said and with that her and the girl who turned out to be one Herminie Granger started talking about magic and how that could be the cause everyone else went back to there own device's while Harry intrudiced everyone to Neville and Herminie it was several hour's later that the group heared that they were about to get to the castle 'most have changed to there Robe's' and with that they got out of the train

{okay I know this took me awhile but can you blame me I have ADHD so it's hard to keep all the book plan's crowding my head from controlling how I write oh and it well be awhile before the next chapter I'm planning on asking never mind I just checked Elhini Prime's story **Soul: Truths, Dares, and Questions No One's Thought To Ask,** so I know where to put the Soul team oh and did anyone notice a little hidden piece of the story in the beginning first one to review and guesses correctly of what it mean's get's in on the secret} Ghost the Fox


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: the Sorting**

when the group got out of the train the first sight they got was of a giant of a man named Hagrid they later found out that he was actually half giant "come on come on first years this way" Hagrid said getting the first years to follow him to the boats and with that the gang got there first good look at Hogwarts "dang there must be a lot of good hiding places in there" Robby said staring up at the castle "yeah but remind me to talk to Dumbledore about are mid-night fun" Harry said wondering how to convince the headmaster to let seven student's stay out of bed after hour's "okay now first year's on the boats four to a boat and with that the group split up with Robby, Mike, Matt, and Amanda sharing a boat and Harry, Emily, Sam, and Hermione sharing another boat and with that they headed toward the castle with Harry and Sam having to listen to two girls talking about the basic's of magic when they got to the castle everyone watched as the group seemed to bunch up together while others seemed to notice that the majority of the group were wearing hoods over their heads making must wonder why that was actually what Professor Mcgonagall was thinking when she got there and pulled the kid's into a alcove to the main hall and told them about the house's and the rules then left to get everything ready letting the group talk "okay this place is pretty cool I mean plenty of places to run around" Robby said smirking "yeah and plenty of pranking spots as well as hidey hole's" Sam said right beside him "huh you two are going to cause this school to fall I can just see it" Emily said watching the two "yeah of course we are that would be fun" Mike said joining the two boy's and making Matt face plant and shake his head "oh I'm surrounded by prankster's" Matt said smirking the group quickly got ready to run or attack when they heard a scream only to be shocked by what they were seeing "are those ghosts" Harry asked wide eyed then he noticed that most of the ghost were giving his family member's weird looks

:"guy's those ghost's might be able to sense that you guy's are dead as well": Harry

:"well that's going to be a problem although there going to be surprised by what we can do"Gold

then Professor McGonagall came back told the ghost's to go and led the kid's to the main hall no one had noticed all the ghost staring at the group of six that was around Harry "hey Friar is it just me or are those guy's ghost's" the Gryffindor ghost asked {I forgot his name and I don't have the book} "I do believe they are" the Friar said "should we tell Dumbledore" Gryf Ghost asked "no don't tell him this might get interesting" the bloody baron said going into the main hall to watch the group 'yes very interesting' he thought

with the group they had just got in place in front of the crowd of students when Minerva brought out a old hat that made the group's jaw's drop when it started singing a song about what his name was

:"okay all we have to do is put on a hat:"Matt

:" yeah one problem with that you guy's can't take of your hood's or your ear's are going to pop up":Harry

:"yeah I know but at least me and Emily can go up there no problem":Mandy

:"yep ;):" Emily

and with that the group waited for there name's to be called first was "Harper, Amanda" causing Mandy to smile and walk up to the hat and putting it on it was several minutes later that the hat shouted "Ravenclaw" causing said group to cheer and causing Matt's hand to go to his face "she most likely was thinking of all the cooking recipes she could find in there" Matt said smirking the next was "Harper, Matt" when Matt put on the hat still wearing his hood causing a couple slytherin's to snicker it took only a second before the hat instantly yelled "Gryffindor" with a little bit of fear "of course the shadow king goes to the house of the brave" Sam said going into a commentator voice the teachers that heard him started laughing a bit "Fitzgerald, Emily" "and we have the puppet master going up to the hat let's see where she's going" Sam said smirking and causing a few teacher's and student's to laugh "Hufflepuff" the hat said "oh and in the house of the loyal well she never did give up on us" Sam said nodding "Schemat, Robby" "oh and foxbeard is up next I wonder where that scalawag well go" Sam said almost causing Mcgonagall to laugh even if see was trying not to in fact now the only one's not laughing was the potions Professor Snape although he was smirking "Gryffindor" the hat almost sang "oh and the pirate goes to the house of the brave well you have to be to be him" Sam said smirking "Schemat, Mike" "oh and I don't know where those two well go" Sam said causing some of those people that were laughing to stop 'what does he mean by two' most thought while Dumbledore started staring at Mike "Gryffindor" the hat yelled "and they go to the house of the brave I mean there wasn't any other choice I mean they've fought there worst" Sam said almost to himself "sam they don't know what your talking about" Harry said smirking "oh I know" Sam said smirking "Wyatt, Sam" "and cottontail is up for the hat let's see were he goes" Robby yelled know taking over the commentary "Hufflepuff" the hat said "and the Rabbit goes to the house of loyalty oh well" Robbie said throwing away a fake tear and frowning making everyone around him laugh "Schemat, Potter, Harry" every thing went quiet because as of now everyone had thought that the 'boy who lived' was dead "and now let's see were the little wolf cub goes to" Sam yelled even if he didn't get a laugh Harry quickly walked over to the hat and put it over his head "ah hello there mister Potter" the hat said in Harry's mind severl minutes later the hat seemed to open and close it's mouth then he glared at dumbledore before saing "Gryffinder I'd watch out of this one" the hat said smirking and letting Harry walk to that table were Fred and Gearge was dancing and singing "we got Potter" over and over Harry set inbetween Robby and Mike then they looked back up front to see mcGonigal about to pick up the hat only to have a white owl fly in with a letter tied to the leg "hey what's hedwig doing here" Harry asked "Schemat, Gold" this made everyone in the now exept for said person to break down laughing "oh god did little Robby just prank you" Robby said pointing at Mike "oh his going to get it" Mike said before her eye's changed to a darker yellow **"but you have to amite it Mike this was a good prank"** a static voice said coming out of Mike's lib's making almost everyone stare at her "darn it Gold that's still creepy" Harry said shaking his head "hmm care to explain" McGonigal asked standing right behind the group "sure Mike here actuely has a multy pers onality there's actuely three but one you do not want to meet" Matt said smirking at Mike but the smirk droped when they saw her twitching _**"and I thought you guy's liked me hmm"**_ all of there family instantly tensed "nightmare get out" Robby said staring straight at the now pitch black eye's "shesh I still hate her" Mike said taking back control **"agreed"** Gold said "okay this is giving me a headheak" Proffesor Mcgonigal said but then they were surprised well the wizard's were when a carbincopy of Mike appeared right beside Mike **"to bad they can't see us like this it would be much easier"** Gold said pointing at Minerva "oh they can see you" Harry said "who are you talking to Harry" Matt said looking at the boy weirdly "just Gold" Harry said then snikered when he relized what he said menwhile Gold was staring around at all the students looking at her **"wait really huh the only one's so far had been Mike, Emily, Jeramy, and you"** Gold said pointing at Harry beorfe getting up and putting on the hat "Gryffinder"

{okay I know at the end some of the word's started missing up truthfully I don't know but I think I broke my auto correct oop's} Ghost the Fox


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: the night run  
after everyone got over the fact about Gold, some just figuring Mike had made a copy of herself somehow while other's just shruged it of as 'hey it's magic' although the group had seemed to have got dumbledore's eye reach was good and bad but when everyone else was leaving for there dorm's the soul group went to Dumbledore about somthing  
"huh hey Headmaster uh could we have a talk to you" Harry asked walking up to Dumbledore  
many of the remaining teacher's raised there eyebrow's at first years coming to ask the headmaster about somthing  
"hmm okay follow me" Dumbledore said leading them to his courters  
"so what is it you want to talk about" Dumbledore asked looking down at the seven children in front of him from his chair  
"well you see we have this problem" Mandy said  
"we can't sleep alot so we uselly just stay up and wonder around" Mike said point blank  
"hmm so you seven are asking me if it would be alright for you to go out of your dorm's at night" Dumbldore said frowning slightly  
"yep and I'll make you a deal" Harry said smirking  
"what kind of deal" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes  
"simple you know were hiding somthing but you don't know what so here's the thing we well give you a clue if you let us do what we want at night" Harry said watching the Headmaster think it over  
"okay but you must also help catch students that are out after hours" Dumbledore said smirking  
"well some of us" here Harry sent a look at Robby, Sam, and Mike "might not but we agree" Harry said shaking Dumbledore's hand  
"okay here's your clue six here are not what they sem while one is not like the rest" Harry said smirking before the seven left the room leaving Dumbledore wondering  
12:00  
it was midnight and every student was asleep well except a few  
"hey Forge how do you think were going to prank Filches office this time I mean this is a new year" George said smirking at his brother  
"I don't know still coming up with it but for now let's see if we can't find another secret passage" Fred said  
the twins were walking down the stair's when they heard something coming from the Main hall  
"is that music" Fred asked and with that the twins went to the door's to look into the room they saw that all the light's were out but a few and that someone had placed a stage on the right hand side with ton's of instrument's on it and on the other side was a curtained of stage with a gift wrapped box on the side but what got there attention was the red Fox that was standing on the curtained stage it was fur less and had sharp teeth and a hook for a hand along with the tail  
 **"W-Welcome to Pirates Cove you-ou mates here for a song from old Foxy the pirate fox"** Foxy said giving Fred and George a toothy grin  
"uhm sure I guess" Fred said shruging at his brother  
 **"well this song I call 'Noticed by Monopony'"** Foxy said smirking before the music started up {yep this well have music but go here watch?v=3gyvHFBa5B0 &nohtml5=False for the actual song}

then a piano started and Foxy pointed at the twins with his hook

 **"All I wanted was to be on the stage"**

here Foxy pointed at the stage on the right side of the room where a picture was of three animatronics a bear, chicken, and bunnie

 **"but I'm living my dreams"**

 **"From inside of a cage"**

 **"don't look away"**

 **"don't turn your back"**

 **"DON'T you dare disengage"  
"joints are rusty, tank is empty, Now I'm running on rage"**

when this was sang both Fred and George looked at each other

 **"all alone on Pirates Cove"**

here Foxy pointed at the stage he was standing on

 **"it drove me half insane"**

 **"even if you'll never hear, I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain"**

 **"BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED"**

 **"I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE"**

Fred winced wondering how long he went with out

 **"BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY FROM MY DISPLAY"**

 **"IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE"**

 **"'CAUSE I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW"**

 **"BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK"**

 **"MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK, I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW"**

 **"I just want to be noticed"**

 **"I just want to be noticed"**

 **"I just want to be noticed"**

 **"I just wana put on a show"**

 **"all I wanted was to play in the band"**

 **"even if it was challenging with a hook for a hand"**

here Foxy lifted his right hand showing the hook

 **"You never listened Never bothered"**

 **"never looked my way"**

 **"It's only fair for me to visit you and make you Pay!"**

 **"all alone on Pirates cove"**

 **"it broke my heart in two..."**

 **" you never came to see me so now I'm coming to see you"**

 **"BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED"**

 **"I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE"**

 **"BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY FROM MY DISPLAY"**

 **"IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE"  
"AND I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE"**

 **"I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW"**

 **"BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK"**

 **"MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK"**

 **"I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW"**

 **"I just want to be noticed (just want to be noticed)"  
"I want to be noticed (to be noticed)"**

 **"I just want to be noticed"**

 **"I just want to put on a show"**

 **"I just want to be noticed"**

 **"I just want to be noticed"**

 **"I just want to be noticed"**

 **"I just wana put on a show for you"**

Fred and George started clapping and cheering on Foxy while Foxy bowed over and over

 **"wait aren't yeh land lubber's supposed to be in bed"** Foxy asked straightening up and staring down at the twin's

 **"because if you two are out pranking I won't to join in"** foxy said smirking and causing Fred and George to smile along with

 **"ohh and tomorrow night yeh two should come back here and meet my best Matey Bonnie he's just as much a prankster but we better watch out Freddy's a stickler for the rule's"** Foxy said

the day after many student's couldn't help wondering how Fred and George had painted there names to the main door's while other's were wondering 'who's Foxy'

{hey hope you guy's review oh and sooner or later I will get to fixing my other story's/ chapter's like this okay} Ghost the fox


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: the week's next**

it was the next morning that many of the student's and teacher's got a surprise when they had came down for breakfast first of someone had spray painted there names to the main hall's door's that now read Fred, George, and Foxy in different colors the second surprise was finding seven first years already in the Main hall eating there breakfast then the most shocking the two stage's that were on both side's of the main hall one had a star curtain on it with a out of order sign out front while the other had purple curtain with a picture of animal's on the stage showing the band for said stage then there was the birthday box that was right beside the out of order stage so it came as no surprise when Mcgonagall saw this she almost had a fit

"what is this doing here" Minnie asked the seven student's that was already down here this caused the group to turn sheepish

"well you see this stuff for some reason follow's us every where we can't stop it" Mike said shrugging while staring at something behind the purple stage so when Mcgonagall looked she gasped by what she saw it was another stage but older and was hidden away behind the purple stage and there siting on the stage was the Golden bear that last Mcgonnigal saw was back at the schemit place then it disappeared causing many to step back at the giggle it left behind

"oh and if you guy's happen to gain nightmares from now on don't blame us" Harry said smirking before getting his class list from Mcgonnigal along with the rest before Harry went out of the main hall to wake up Ron leaving a scared student body

it was several hour's later that had Harry, Mike, Matt, and Robby leading Hermione and Ron to there first class while also being the first there only to see a cat setting on the table

"hey is this Mcgonigal's cat" Robby asked staring down at the cat that had strange marking around it's eye's

 **"no it's Professor Mcgonagall"** Gold said smirking and causing Ron and Robby to laugh

"good one gold" Robby said shaking his head and taking his seat not noticing the cat staring hard at Mike/gold or when Mike walked up to the cat and whispered to her

it was several minutes later that the last student walked through the door with still no teacher causing Robby to start looking around for hidden passage ways

"well where's the teacher for this class" Ron said about to throw a ball of paper to the cat on the table hoping it would bat it back so when Mcgonagall changed back into a human and threw away the paper ball this surprised the lot of them

"darn it Gold I now owe you 20 bucks" Robby said staring hard at the darker yellow eyes of the giggling spirit who was shaking her head

"yes and I would like to know how you knew it was me miss Gold" Mcgonagall asked walking up to the girl

 **"simple I went into your head and found the information"** Gold said letting Mike's teeth turn slightly sharper to make Mcgonnigal shiver although the only thing Mcgonnigal did was stare hard at Gold

"great first you already know how to apparate but you also can read minds great" Mcgonagall said shaking her head and getting started on class

for several weeks later the soul group went to there separate classes and learned wizardry although Mike keeped on getting watched closely by the staff causing the rest of the group to laugh at there attempts of spying on a girl who could teleport her way to class easy while at night Fred, George, and Foxy would lay out plan's and play Pranks although it was the Soul gangs favorite that made everyone else wary of the spirits

it was Breakfast and some Slytherin students had got enough courage to see what was in Pirates cove but it came as a surprise when they found a little toy plushy fox inside

"what is this" one said holding it out for the others unluckily for them the hole school was down for breakfast

"wait it has a button on it's nose" the other said before pressing said button

"yo ho fiddly de a pirate is me you are a pirate" it sang before giving out a huge screech that had everyone in the great hall covering there ears at the sound some could have sworn they heard the sound of screaming children in that but it was what happened next that scared them the toy after being dropped back into the cove turned to dust and changed into a huge fox with red armor plating huge white fangs a long tail made completely out of armor and a red hook coming from his right hand glaring down at the three Slytherins before disappearing leaving behind the small toy fox again after that no one entered Pirates cove again but some time later someone found something on the other stage

"is that a newspaper" the Ravenclaw student asked before reading it out loud telling the student's and teachers of freddy fazbears pizzaria where five children had went missing after she finished reading it the paper disappeared and every other day a new one would appear causing the school to quickly start writing them down to find out the mystery behind them no one noticing the grins on the soul groups face's all the while

"how long do you think until they or Dumbledore figure it out" Harry asked looking at Emily

"it well at least take them till halloween" Emily said smirking

"then we can come out then and give them a show" Matt said grinning evilly

{what do you guy's think I wanted to give the people at Hogwarts a chance to find out about what the soul group really was and come halloween you all well find out a secret that Harry has but here's a hint Harry actually is not Gramps (little Robby's) adopted son but has two parents I wonder if you can guess who please review} Ghost the Fox


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: the nightly book club**

it was another night at Hogwarts Fred and George was hanging out with Foxy as they ran around pranking the place but there was another student out of bed today one Hermione Granger was asleep in the library and at the moment there was only one other 'person' n the room with her so when a loud bang was sounded throughout the library Hermione instantly shot up awake from the loud noise and realized she must have fallen asleep while studying in the library but at the moment she was wondering who else was in the library

"hello" Hermione said looking down a row of books where the sound had come from she got a surprise when she saw a pair of grey glowing eyes looking back at her

 **"well what are you doing out of bed"** the person with the grey eyes asked watching Hermione

"I I fell asleep" Hermione said watching as whatever was behind those eyes rose up and started walking toward her but what caused her to jump back was when she saw it fully it no she by the voice was some sort of puppet without strings she had sharp teeth that were stuck to her face that seemed to be always smiling although Hermione could've sworn that she could tell the smile turned sympathetic when she had jumped back

 **"yeah I know I look a bit scary hum I'm** **marionette** **but everyone usually calls me Mary"** Mary said bending her head down causing Hermione to fill sorry for having jumped back instantly finding that the puppet while did look scary did seem nice but it was then that Hermione found the reason behind Mary being in the library when she spotted a book in her hands labeled about Ghosts and spirits

"hey you came here to read too that's a pretty good book" Hermione said looking at the book that she had actually read recently for some light reading even if the book was two hundred pages long this caused Mary's head to snap up then back down to the book

 **"so I guess you like reading to then wait I know how about we make a book club"** Mary said showing the pile of books she had behind here that most have been the crash that had woke up Hermione

"okay but we would have to do that in the morning I have to get back to my room" Hermione said picking u her books

 **"oh well then I guess we can't have a book club then I can only go around the school at night"** Mary said going back to her pile of books and causing Hermione to stop backing

"why can't you come out during the day" Hermione asked the only reply she got was the book Mary had been reading put in front of here on a certain page it read this

 _Soul spirits_

 _I special kind of Ghost that are only made when a spirit inhabits a moveable object that is able to move on it's own they are also known for being able to hide in a crowd of living humans during the day but during the night they must recharge inside of there possessed object there are not a lot of this kind of spirits because it is found to be cruel to the ghost because they can not escape there possessed prisons unless something big happens around them some have grown attached to there Possessed form and we'll stay for ever in them although others have gone insane because they want to go to the other world after death but can't because these spirits are usually tricked to become a Soul spirit_

at this Hermione stopped reading and looked back up at the puppet understanding

"your one of the other students at school but you're hiding that you're dead and I'm guessing you don't want to tell me who you are because I might tell and you'd be kicked out" Hermione said staring up at Mary electing a nod from the puppet

 **"but it is not because I don't trust you but I don't really know you that much but I'm willing to be friends with you and maybe in the future I well tell you my human form and name"** Mary said looking down at Hermione but was surprised when the girl hugged her more like jump hugged her and when asked a Hermione only said this

"I never had a lot of friends" from then on at nights some people might have noticed a student sneaking of to the library for a book club/ study session, luckily it wasn't every night otherwise Hermione would not get much sleep but it was the next day that surprised Hermione she was setting down close to Harry when a girl from the Hufflepuff table came over and seat next to Harry and started talking to her they instantly became friends after Hermione recognized the girl from the train ride as Emily Fitzgerald

{so what do you guy's think I well still have Ron and Hermione in the story but they well have more friends and I thought now would be the perfect time for this two to meet I always thought that they would be friends} Ghost the Fox

{oh and I hope you like what I did with Emily searching and finding a book about what they are} GHost the Fox


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Potions and investigation**

it was that Friday that one Robby Schmidt got a letter vi Hedwig from Hagrid to come by his house later the reason why is that Robby and the keeper of hogwarts keys had become good friends but today the group of six was heading to there first potions class with Professor Snape who almost everyone say's is prejudice to the other house's most of all Gryffindors so when Snape started making snide comments about the 'celebrity in the room' and kept on ignoring Harry replays of "Schmidt not Potter" well that was till Snape noticed something peculiar about Harry 'why is he wearing sunglasses in the dark dungeon' Snape thought before pointing at Harry.

"Mr. Potter take of those Sunglasses while in this class or I will take a point from Gryffindor" Snape said but it was only then that he noticed that the boys new family was getting worried Matt even seemed to be moving the shadow's around to his corner around Harry while also hiding his face and the glow of his aptic eye "oh I can't take them of Headmaster's order's" Harry said watching as now all the other students were starting to look at him wondering what was behind the glasses to hide

"Potter you well take of those glasses now or I will take them off for you" Snape said moving to the boy but was stopped when Robby and Mike got in between him and as Snape thought of him 'the potter brat'

"guy's no it's better that I just show them they're going to find out sooner or later" Harry said making both brother and sister slump while also unnoticed by the rest of the class Matt let his shadow's go back to normal and stopped planning on impaling his teacher with them and with that Harry took of his glasses letting everyone see the optic causing many to stare most of all Snape then the teacher started looking at Harry more closely and noticing the slight bulge from his right arm and leg promptly ran out of the room to his own and started pucking in a cauldron while some of the girls had passed out from shock while the guy's just started but it was Ron that finally spoke

"what the bloody hell is that" Ron exclaimed pointing at Harry's right eye

"this would be my optic eye what did you guy's think I magically didn't get harmed by a explodesion and I wouldn't be missing a few pieces" Harry said staring back at the few that was still awake and also noticing that Draco was staring at Harry's arm

"oh realy Schmidt then is that why you've been hiding your right arm" Draco said sneering at the oviuse Muggle made oppindences

"yeah my Right leg and arm are gone as well after all how else would I have been able to push another student into a train corridor and on accident putting a dent in said wall" Harry said lifting up his right sleeve and showing the black metal underneath the arm had four fingers {that's counting the thumb} and was built with a slim metal when the only girl not passed out saw it she instantly gasped 'that look's like the same kind of metal as Mary's' Hermione thought staring up at Harry and electing a smirk from said boy and a nod

"and if you think this is the only robotic arm in this place you are surely mistaken" Harry said leaning back and showing him his right foot he wasn't wearing a shoe probably because one wouldn't fit the foot itself was big and had only three toes and was a deep black well it looked like it used to until the color had been wiped off so it showed the endoskeleton in the leg making a lot of them stare that is till a slytherin student piped up

"wait that kind of looks like that Fox thing that was in the Main hall" the Slytherin that had picked up the Foxy doll pointed at Harry's leg and arm

"ah yeah that would have been Foxy sorry about him scaring you he like's his pranks" Harry said smirking and causing the student's and Snape who finally came back and had listened in eyes to widen

"you mean my brother's teamed up with a fox robot thing to prank" Ron said wide eyed

"yep also I'd get worried because there are currently seven animatronics or animal robots as you called them here right now and four of them are prankster's Foxy, Bonnie, Golden Freda, and the last one who I will not name" Harry said sitting back and watching his audience who started looking around

"oh and I'd watch out" Harry said getting up right as the bell rang along with Matt, Robby, and Mike who were all smirking

"Golden Freda like's to inter dream's and turn them to nightmare's so I's try and stay on her good side" Harry said walking out of class

it was the day after that Hermione found Harry alone in the library this being the best opportunity to talk to him about the Soul spirits

"hey Harry can I talk to you" Hermione asked and when she got a nod in return she instantly breathed in before asking her question

"are you a soul spirit" Hermione asked looking down at the sitting Harry who only smirked in return

"nope I'm the only one of their group that's still alive although I'd watch out Mari is a fast reader it also help's that we don't sleep much" Harry said causing Hermione to stare at him

"wait so you know who the spirit's are during the day then" Hermione asked hopefully

"yes I do but sorry I'm not going to tell you Mari showed you the book for you to find out this stuff on your own but I well give you a hint" Harry said leaning back on his chair although he did look around to make sure of two things if no student was listening and if Mandy was near by 'she hates it when we sit like this' Harry thought before looking at the beaming Hermione

"okay here's your hint there are six soul spirits in these halls and each has a animatronic and the best way to finding one is to find the same thing inbetween animatronic and Spirit" Harry said before walking past Hermione to the door

"something the same between animatronic and Spirit well lets see from what I heard about Foxy he's missing a hand and has a hook to replace it but what about Mari" Hermione muttered aloud before looking up to see Emily smiling at her with her tear streaked down her face

"wait Mari has those purple tear streaks" Hermione said before turning back to Emily who was closer now and had slung her arm around Hermione's shoulder

 **"so you've found out who I am but know you have to find the other's"** Emily said letting her animatronic voice sip threw causing Hermione to stare before the living girl started smirking

"well this should be a challenge" Hermione said before the two girls followed Hermione out with Hermione not knowing of Fred and George having been listening in

"so are dear Pirate capt. is a Soul spirit I guess we just have to find out who he is" Fred said smirking at George before the two boy's went through a nearby secret passage


	10. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: We're Flying**

Harry was walking down to the dining room when Ron grabbed him and the other's and dragged them to the door

"what is it Ron" Robby said annoyed about being dragged around

"look at this" Ron said grinning while pointing at a bulletin board by the door on it read

 _Flying lessons today_

 _Gryffindor's with_ _Slytherins_

"wait you guys actually fly" Mike asked staring at the bulletin and causing some of the other's to laugh then they saw the grin on her face

"well Charlie if you're still around you might want to watch out" Mike said smirking evilly and causing her family to whoop and shake their heads

"when do we get to fly" Matt asked looking for a time

"it will actually be today and we'll replace are free period today and if they find anything good about are flying ability then you continue the practice" hermione explained

what no one noticed was the fact that Robby was looking down at his hand's or more importantly lack of one 'how am I supposed to fly a broom with one hand' Robby thought sighing then he noticed his sister starting to turn to him and he stopped reminiscing on that thought and put a smile on his face 'well either way this should be fun whether I fly or not I still might get to see Mike fly' Robby thought smiling

* * *

it was later after lunch when they saw Draco try to get Neville's Remembrall that the group of 9 went to hagrid's house and they found that the lot of them liked Hagrid he was a big softy in the girl's eye's and fun to talk to for the guy's even if Harry noticed the Hogwart's Break in he didn't comment although his family instantly noticed his Optic eye under the glasses seemed to glow brighter

* * *

it was later on in the day that the group had went to the area for the practice flying but they noticed pretty quick that Draco was still interested in Neville's Remembrall so they decided to keep a eye on that

"Well what are you all waiting for?" there teacher exclaimed when she got there

"every one stand by a broomstick come on, hurry up" Madam Hooch yelled and that got everyone moving well everyone but two

"what are you two waiting for get on your broomstick's" Madam Hooch said coming up to the two Robbie Schmidt and Harry Schmidt

"sorry we just have questions about the broom's" Harry said with his hand rubbing the back of his head

"what's wrong Schmidt afraid of heights" Draco mocked only to get a wave from harry causing him to get aggravated

"no I was wondering if someone has extra weight on one side of there body would that cause problem's in flying" Harry asked causing Hooch to look confused by the question most likely because no one believed the first year's when they said Harry had metal limb's

"well yes it would cause this person to turn more toward's the extra weight but it is easily fixed" Hooch said causing Harry to smirk

"well that's good I guess" Harry said taking of his robe showing his metal limbs and another shirt and pant's were underneath but this one caused some to stare the shirt had words on it and a picture

 _Keep Calm_

 _and_

 _Survive the Night_

this was on the shirt as well as a bear head with what would have to be a drawing of blood around it and upon seeing the head on the shirt everyone recognized it as the head from the main Animatronic from that poster in the great hall although Madam Hooch wasn't paying attention to that but the metal limb's although unlike Snape she didn't go of because of it but snapped out of her shock

"well it was a good thing you asked please get to your broom" madam Hooch said pointing out a broom that didn't have a person yet

"now what about you should I expect any more metal limbs from you" Madam Hooch said looking down at Robbie

"no but can you fly a broom with only one hand" Robbie asked looking down a bit this caused a lot to straighten up because if Harry had metal limbs this caused a lot of face's to go white including Madam Hooch's

"hum y-yes you can not fly at least not very good with one hand with extreme training yes but no not this class" Madam Hooch said watching as most of the group except hermione and Ron slumped while Robbie went to seat over by the castle

"wait but Schmidt has those metal limbs" Draco said looking back and forth between the group

"yes but" Harry started

"my hand was Cut off a long time ago and we can only add metal part's if the wound is recent otherwise it would be useless the nerves wouldn't connect" Robbie said robing his stump out of sight of the student's

this caused the student's to look down although Hermione was also thinking 'so i found Foxy what about the other's' hermione thought frowning and pushing back tear's for her friend although Mike did get out of line and stand beside her brother smirking

"come on big brother you don't want to be all moby especially in front of family after all everyone here might need a good sheep dog" Mike joked causing a smile to come to Robbie's face

"yeah" Robbie said getting up and grabbing his sister's hand

"Okay now class for today's lesson you well be lifting off and coming back down on your broom's" Madam Hooch said trying to forget about what Robbie had said and trying not to be curious on how he got to be this way

it was only after Neville fell of his broom and Harry got his remmebrell back that the soul group relized that Robby had left but when they found him he was talking to Fred and George in the library of all place's and Robbie signaled the group over with Matt, Sam, and Mandy joining in

"well it seem's this two scrooch's and Hermione found out about what and who we are" Robby said letting his eye's change

"ah but you still have to find the rest of us though" Mike said laughing her Golden Freddy laugh

"and don't forget you two we're going to meet Bonnie too night" Robby said pointing at the twin's who only smirked back


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Meet Bonnie and Chica**

It was night again at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and it was on this night that there happened to be three groups out of bed on this night of meets and greets.

" **Come on you two landlubbers we have to get to the stage"** Foxy said walking to the main hall with Fred and George behind him then together the three opened the doors to the main hall it was there where Fred and George met Bonnie he was sitting on the stage looking at some pictures although this caused Foxy to scowl

" **Bonnie stop tormenting yourself with those photos thi know Toy Bonnie and Toy chica apologized"** Foxy said frowning at his friend this just caused Bonnie to smirk and Fred and George to look at each other

" **I know I was just remembering the past"** Bonnie said before looking up and spotting the two alive boys

" **Well know how about I tell you guys about it"** Bonnie said getting up and grabbing his guitar this instantly made the two smile knowing they were about to get a song and they weren't disappointed when Bonnie opened his mouth

" **Hello my friends"**

" **Back so soon, again?"**

" **It seems to me that you like our" "company"**

Then he pointed at the two

" **You play again"**

" **And it's usually me"**

" **To be the first disturbing being"**

" **That you see"**

Then he threw down the two pictures he had in his hands one showed a smaller blue plastic rabbit waving at the camera while the other showed a giant of a purple rabbit but it was destroyed missing a arm parts of its fur and its face it was then that the brothers realised this was the Bonnie in front of them

" **They tore me apart"**

" **They used me for parts"**

" **They took away my face"**

" **They took away my arm"**

" **No!"**

" **It just isn't fair!"**

" **The chicken and the bear"**

" **Even the fox didn't go through"**

" **What i had to bare"**

This caused the brothers to flinch just trying to imagine it

" **My replacement is blue!"**

" **It got the latest tech too!"**

" **All i have is my guitar"**

" **Let me play a song for you"**

*Instrumental part*

Both openly stared at the guitar in the bunny's hands as he let all of the music out of its strings

" **Now with red glowing eyes"**

" **I'll be your demise"**

" **As my endoskeleton decides"**

Then almost in response Bonnie's right arm seemed to try to launch forward then it went back and started rocking the guitar

[Instrumental Break]

" **My name is Bonnie"**

" **I'm a big purple bunny"**

" **I play guitar in a band"**

" **Don't you forget who i am!"**

At this point Bonnie pointed at the two and shook his fingers with a sharp toothed smirk

*Instrumental part*

" **My replacement is blue!"**

" **It got the latest tech too!"**

" **It's shiny and brand new"**

" **Now with red glowing eyes"**

" **I'll be your demise"**

" **As my endoskeleton decides"**

" **They tore me apart"**

" **They** **used me for parts"**

" **They took away my face"**

" **They took away my arm"**

" **No!"**

" **It just isn't fair!"**

" **The chicken and the bear"**

" **Even the fox didn't go through"**

" **What i had to bare"**

" **My replacement is blue!"**

" **It got the latest tech too!"**

" **All i have is my guitar"**

" **Let me play a song for you** **!"**

At the end of the song Bonnie bowed to his new clapping fans before he suddenly jumped sending him high before he landed with a slight crash right in front of the two this caused their eyes to widen

" **Know don't forget my name is"** Bonnie was saying before Foxy cut in

" **Cotton tail huh wait no the Easter bunny"** Foxy said smirking and causing the twin brothers to laugh at what he said

" **Oh shut it Foxbeard"** Bonnie said this caused both to realize who this was

"Wait Sam the shortest it the tallest Rabbit here" Fred said looking at the boy with surprise and causing the big bunny to smirk

" **Well you guys are catching up"** Bonnie or Sam said smirking

Elsewhere in the castle there was a young redhead searching for his brothers but had lost them

"Great just great know what am I going to do" Ron said before he heard heavy footsteps then quickly he hid behind a suit of armor but what past him could not be human its feet were orange and had three toes and was metal then he noticed the yellow skin them he saw its face it looked to be a chicken if it was pure evil then he noticed that one eye was a bright violet while the other seemed dead then he noticed that it no she was humming Then Ron noticed a smell in the air and almost instantly followed the chicken then he watched as she tickled the pear then with a smile walked into the door that opened this caused Ron to hurry through and hide on the other side and it seemed he hit the jackpot at least for him because he was in the kitchen then he noticed that the house elves didn't seem scared about the giant chicken among them

"Hello there madam Chica come by again to cook" a elf asked looking up at Chica

" **Yep and thank you guys again for letting me use your kitchen oh and do you guys mind if I sing while I cooked"** Chica asked and her static field voice shocked Ron because it acutely sounded nice

"Sure we've acutely gotten used to your singing"the elf said before walking away then Chica became humming and started to get dough and cheese from the fridge before she started to sing

[Verse 1:]  
" **No way"  
** " **We're not talking this through"  
** " **You tricked me"  
** " **And you tricked my friends too"  
** This made Ron wonder who tricked her **  
**" **You're purple uniform means bad"  
** " **You took away the life I had and"  
** " **Now I wear a bib that says "Let's Eat""  
** Know Ron might not be the smartest guy on the bloke but even he could tell that the chicken in front of him was a ghost that was trapped **  
**" **I'll make some noise with pots and pans"  
** " **I'll use my endoskeleton"  
** " **I'll make you never want to come back" "again"**

" **But if you do…"  
** " **We'll get revenge and see how you"  
** " **Like being stuffed into"  
** " **An animatronic golden suit"  
** By this point Chica was finished putting together her pizza and put it in the oven **  
,[Let's see how you like it  
It's like it's meant to be,]x3  
Let's see how you like it  
Cause my phantom's hungry!"**

[Instrumental]

[Chorus:]

" **C-H-I-C-A"  
** " **I'm never gonna go away"  
** " **I look through your right window"  
** " **Yellow's all you're gonna see today!"**

" **I'm a chicken with a nasty bite"  
** " **I'm a girl with an appetite"  
** " **The other one's just some party girl"  
** " **I've got more fight, Just ask the world"  
** This caused Ron to wonder what happened to the guy who did this **  
[Verse 2:]  
** " **Oh no, there's a new guard in town"  
** " **Let's warn him"  
** " **He really needs to get out"  
** 'What what was that about' Ron thought **  
**" **This place is gonna catch on fire"  
** " **Don't have time for a new hire"  
** " **Cause this is between him and us"  
** " **Hallucinate I scream at you"  
** " **You really don't know what to do"  
** " **It means you gotta run"  
** " **Before you know who gets you"  
** " **But if he does"  
** " **We'll get revenge and burn"  
** " **The building to the ground"  
** " **I'd like one last cupcake"  
** " **Before we all go down"  
** " **I really want to be"  
** " **With all my friends set free"  
** " **I'm getting so tired"  
** " **Of being hungry!"  
[Chorus]  
[End-Instrumental]**

As soon as the song ended the oven sent out a ring letting chica know that her all toppings pizza was done and she quickly pulled it out this caused Ron to start drooling because the pizza smelt even better than his mom's food

" **Know then I just need someone to taste test it"** Chica said before she placed it on the table that Ron was under then as soon as her back was turned Ron reached up and got his hand smacked this caused him to instantly find himself standing in front of Chica and with this face to face meeting he noticed her beak full of sharp teeth that was in a smile

" **Now that wasn't very nice you could have just asked for a bite"** Chica said and at Ron's dumbfounded look just turned her back to start her second pizza

" **I already knew you were there and I know the fact you like to eat so go ahead that was just my starter I'm making some for the great hall so go ahead"** Chica said then she giggled when Ron grabbed a slice a shavered it like it was heaven

On the third floor corridor was the last group of the night there we find Professor Quirrell heading to the door

"And what pray tale are you doing Quirrel" a voice cut off the teachers movement this caused him to turn around only to find Professor snape

"I I was just checking the he door Proffe professor" Quirrell said before heading the other way

"You better watch yourself Quirrell with how you're faking somebody might think you're planning something" Snape said staring at the turbin on the back of Quirrell's head

"True but you have no proof" Quirrell said before he left followed by Snape neither man noticing the two pair of eyes watching them one red dots the other a deep green then together the two looked at each other then the green went into the now unlocked door and came back a hour later with nothing of note then he whispered in the red eyed beings ear and they both left with something new hidden up one sleeve


	12. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: fright night

Ron had just finished Chicas first pizza when the chicken finished making her last one and quickly she put it with the others away from Ron's hand and then the two began to leave and headed to the staircase in the main hall only for them to hear an explosion and turning the corner found the twins Fred and George alongside Foxy and Bonnie

" **Well it didn't take you two long befor you got started** " Chica said glaring at her boyfriend and Foxy both of which hide the prank supplies behind there backs

" **Arr we don't know what you mean lassy"** Foxy said smirking a tooth grin while the four of them sent her innocent smiles this just caused her to shake her head

" **You two are just lucky it's me and not freddy I'll just tell you to clean it up freddy will"** Chica was saying until she spotted the paleing faces of those around him

" **I would what dear sister of mine"** Freddy asked behind her and turning around she met two red eyes with a large maw for teeth

" **You'd boss them around for the heck of it and be rule follower to the point dear brother"** Chica said this just caused Freddy to smirk before turning to the trouble makers

" **Actually this time just make sure you don't get anyone hurt this place really needs some more fun around"** Freddy said walking away and after a bit everyone heard a crash and looking over the found that Foxy's bottom jaw had fallen on the ground from it hanging so much

" **Well that was new"** Bonnie said then he thought of something and then held out his hand and counted down and then when the third finger fell they all hear a loud SQUEAK and after a few seconds they all could hear Freddy screaming out in rage chasing someone this just caused the soul group to laugh

" **I just knew Goldy couldn't pass that up"** Foxy said laughing at what his sister did while the other in the know nodded then surprising Ron and the twins a Gold bear just popped up in front of them laughing as well but all of them recognized the voice that came out

"Sorry guys I just couldn't pass it up" Mike said before Gold took over

" **It was just too good a chance to pass up"** Gold said this caused Fred and George to laugh

"So" "you two" "do the " same thing" "we do" the twins said together and none of them could tell which said what then Mike joined in

"Of course" " **we do"** "its fun" **to talk"** together" Mike and Gold said but the deeper tone of Gold's voice kinda ruined the effect then they all heard a bang and saw filch there staring at the four giant robot animals in front of him along side three students and then he ran screaming down the hall

"Shesh what is that noise" someone said above them and they all found Hermione with Mary coming down the stairs

"Well it looks like the gangs mostly all here" Robby said changing back to his usell voice and while the group of soul spirits talked Hermione and the twins explained what was going on to Ron

"Well I guess that's all of them Matt is Freddy, Emily is the Puppet," Hermione said

"Robby is Foxy, while Sam is Bonnie" Fred and George said

"And Mike is Gold, while Mandy is Chica" Ron said and all of them nodded before they heard a noise nearby

"Oh it looks like the teachers are looking around for what happened you guys should follow us" Robby said before he lead the way to a hidden room the group had found and once they were inside they all looked at Mike

"What" Mike asked

"Well the rest of us had met when we sang some songs it's your turn little sis" Robby said giving a sharp toothed grin only to get popped by his sister who was smiling

"Uh fine" Mike said before she started some music

But instantly stopped when they heard another music start up

"Oh Freddy's came out to play with the teachers" Sam said sticking his head out the door and quickly followed by the others

With the teachers

Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore was searching Hogwarts for what Filch had called a crowd of demons and because they were the ones that were the most awake at this time it was up to them to find out what spooked the guy but soon enough they found their answer when they entered the main hall and saw the stage curtains sway and then open showing Freddy but he looked exactly like the poster like none of the years had touched him but then he changed into his nightmare version

" **Hello there thtththere are you here to sesesesesee the show"** Freddy said with a creepy laugh and before the teachers could back up they found themselves surrounded by some moe of the animatronics neither of the teachers noticed the three kids with them

" **Of course thy are Freddy play them your song"** Foxy said and Freddy started (Freddy's song by monopony)

Then Freddy stepped down from his stage

 **I am the leader of the small crowd  
Didn't want the part  
but nobody would hear me out  
I hold the weight on both my shoulders  
My soul gets colder  
While we get older**

Freddy sang while pointing to those around them

 **I have to watch  
as all my friends break down  
While i have to plan our revenge  
Tell me what it's about**

 **I'm the one who has to get my hands dirty  
Take it upon myself and make sure no one hurts me  
I'm no different, but the others,  
they chose me  
They call me Freddy so just  
follow my lead!**

When Freddy sang this his eyes glowed a darker red before he started changing into different versions of himself

 ****

 **They call me!  
My name is!  
(x2)**

 **Chorus**

 **I'm the one in your nightmares**

Freddy turned into his nightmare form **  
I'm the phantom your fear**

Then he turned into his phantom form along with the others **  
I'm the toy who comes alive in the night**

At this he changed into the one on the poster before pulling out another and showing the toy series **  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear**

Freddy sang before he laughed his deep laugh **  
(x2)**

 **Bridge**

 **I don't remember  
Why am i here?  
All i know is vengeance  
And all i know is the fear**

 **Please, give me purpose  
I want to live  
Is this really how it ends?  
If i had a life to give**

 **No, they can't see me like this  
I have to be strong to the end  
Whether or not i like my role  
I'm stuck and i have to seek  
our revenge!**

 **They call me!  
My name is!  
(x2)**

 **chorus**

 **I'm the one in your nightmares!  
I'm the phantom your fear!  
I'm the toy who comes alive in the night!  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear!  
(x2)**

Then Freddy finished before walking forward

" **Well it's nice to met you Mr. Dumbledore"** Freddy said shaking the old wizard's hand and surprised he shook back

"Well I didn't expect to meet you down here" Albus said looking around and he instantly spotted the kids and made the connection

"Ah so that's the reason why you guys asked for night runs" Dumbledore said smirking then they watched as the suits fell to the floor and 5 spirits were in there place although now some of them looked older Robby looked to be in his fifties along with Matt and Emily while Miranda and Sam looked to be just a year younger but Mike looked to be younger at least in her forties this surprised the kids before all of them changed again and Robby and Matt looked to be eleven again but they could see a gaping hole where Robby's right eye was along with a cut that showed where he had been stabbed repeatedly through his chest and they could see silver blood coating his body then they noticed a bit of a limp from him and looking down found a cut tendon then they looked at Matt to find he had two smiles one a normal one but the other the other was a silver running across his neck then they looked at Sam and Mandy to find them to be ten but what sickened them was the silver blood coating Sam's chest from a stab wound while amanda seemed to have her stomach gaping open like it was cut into then they looked at Emily only to find a nine year old with tear streaks and a stab wound through the heart but what was the most grotesque was Mike they couldn't even see what age she looked like or what her face looked like because she was covered in blood and scars head from toe with pieces of flesh sticking out but she was by far the oldest of them she looked to be in her twenty's

"Well it's kinda easy to hide five dead children in animatronic costume you just have to make sure that the plan doesn't back fire" Mike said shrugging before the golden bear suit got back up and gold took over it

" **You know it still feels weird having a dead body there"** Gold said looking at Mike

"What what Happened to you" Albus asked so they told their tale of sorrow and death of the purple guy named Scott and the damage and carnage he had wrought until they finally ended at when they met Harry

"He was bleeding to much we know what to much would do to the kid Scott wanted to put him in a suit end his misery and maybe prolong his life but the rest of us disagreed we wouldn't be a monster like him but Little Robby had a idea" Robby said smirking

"He tore apart one are old suits to make a new version and started putting them together on Harry but we still needed blood to help him" Emily said before nodding to someone in the shadows and coming forward another animatronic appeared

"And you can see who's blood and whose son he is" Mike said and nodding Albus and the others smiled at the large Animatronic

"Well I'm glad Harry found a family that won't leave him for a long time" Albus said starting to get up

" **Wait professor"** Harry said before looking around with his glowing green eyes

" **We have a plan we want to share for Halloween"** Harry said with a toothy grin and soon enough Albus and minerva copied that grin

Okay I know I know I'm leaving you guys in suspense who is Harry's new Parents what is Harry's animatronic form well I can tell you this you all will see in the next chapter

Wow this is my first cliffhanger


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Harry Potter revealed

It had been a couple of months later and know it was halloween and the headmaster had stopped everyone from leaving during breakfast

"I have a announcement to make" Dumbledore said this caused many people looking around and the soul group to smirk

"Today there will be no classes" Dumbledore said and had to quickly silence the cheers

"Because tonight all of us will be breaking a old rule tonight everyone will be awaken and brought in here for the whole night for this years Halloween festivities and we have already guaranteed a show for all of you" Dumbledore said this caused more confusion before Dumbledore sent them of and told them that they should sleep for tonight will be a night to remember

It was night and everyone was in the main hall and they quickly noticed that the stage's was shut tight and Hermione, Ron, and the twins instantly noticed that other then Harry the soul group wasn't around

Then Dumbledore stood up and dimmed the lights and the curretins moved to show the soul gang right beside there animatronics and Matt had a mike in his hand

"Welcome everyone to this show tonight will we would welcome you but it looks like you're breaking the rules" Matt said this caused some laughter but then things got creepy

"Know **we wewwe** can't have that **can we guys"** Matt said with his eyes flashing and the others gave toothy smiles

"No we **Can't can't ye** my friend" Robby said then they started there song (Circus of the dead by tryhardninja)

Then Matt sang

"If you don't mind we would like to take a moment **  
**To invite you to an ongoing performance  
In a hall of tragedies to watch the circus of the dead

Feel the spotlight fading we can't do this alone  
Need an audience so we can play out our roles  
Got a front seat that's so close it's like you're part of the show"  
Then Emily who had been missing from the group came falling down from the rafters only to stop during the screams with wires on her arms and legs and head like she was a puppet then she sang with a dark mechanical voice **  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa... on a lit up stage  
Whoa... Terror's on display**

Then Mike joined in sitting on Gold's shoulder **  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa... on a lit up stage  
Terror's on display  
**Then Harry jumped up on stage catching the mike from Matt while he grabbed a extra and sang **  
The show must go on  
Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim won't you be our hopeless guest?  
But if it helps you can pretend  
It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead  
**After Harry sang that everyone heard the clocks strike 12 and watched as all of the lights went out and 5 screams tore through the air before the lights came back on but the group was different with silver blood covering them then Matt sang in a haunting voice while pointing at Harry who was the only one unchanged **  
Good you got here just in time you better hurry  
It's our show but you're the star destined for glory  
Here performing death defying acts that we can't wait to see  
Body count as the tight rope will you make it?  
Zero safety nets the tension is electric  
Tonight you're the one that jumps through hoops we're going off the script  
**Then they all gave a horror inducing grin before they went soaring into the metal of the animatronics and they could see the Marianate on the strings know **  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Woah... on a lit up stage  
Woah... terror's on display**

Then the strings broke but the Puppet still flew through the air while Mike sang along with Gold **  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Woah... on a lit up stage  
Terror's on display  
**Then they all started moving around Harry and several of the students and staff stood up only to be ordered to sit down by the headmaster and deputy headmistress **  
The show must go on  
Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim won't you be our hopeless guest  
But if it helps you can pretend  
It's make believe inside your head**

Then they covered Harry up and no one could see him **  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead**

It's where fear comes to life  
Know you never stood a chance  
As you gasp for breath  
Here on the stage  
You can run you can hide  
Feel the cold steel on your hands

Then they all heard Harry scream this caused everyone to stand up **  
Crawling to your death  
There's no escape**

Mike sang then they slowly backed away from harry **  
It's a spectacle that drags down you six feet below  
So you should have stayed and just enjoyed some time at home  
Encore  
Now the ringmaster comes for you  
It's the grand finale  
It'll all be over soon  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
**Then harry came forward out of the group and when they saw many stared he looked to be just as tall as Freddy but he was pitch black with purple tear lines down his snout he looked just like Foxy but had characteristics from his mother's animatronic because Harry was the adopted son of Robby and Emily, Harry was the son of Foxy and The Puppet then Harry sang **  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
Pretend  
It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead**

Then together all of them shrieked causing almost everyone hold their ears at the loud screech of dead children and one living one then the group fanished after Mike, Sam, and Harry grabbed the others shoulders and then everyone cheered thinking that this was the best halloween ever none of them knowing that the group was except for harry dead

* * *

Well now you know what Harry is hahaaha and yeah I know this is short but you guys have been wondering


	15. Stuck

okay I'll fully admit it I'm stuck on this story so until I can figure out a way to go forward looks like this story is frozen sorry but to help me along and get my idea's moving a will also be making a new version of this although the Soul crew won't be in it sadly I don't won't to start this story over but I hope all of you will like my opposite version of this after all I think Baby needs some spotlight and also after watching a full playthrough of Fnaf sl as well as the custom mode cutscences I really won't to do this and show you guys my theory's and don't worry sooner or later I will get back to this story and I am sorry about getting this story frozen I just need to figure out what to do next in the story do I do this or that just give me some time for this one and I hope to see all of you hopefully come back to this story once I do update it and until then I hope you like and love my other version just as much as this one I'm thinking of calling Harry Potter and the Philosphers stone

hahaha I hope you like it


	16. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	17. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
